1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin film-type portable flat panel display apparatuses have become more popular as display apparatuses. From among flat panel display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display apparatus that has a relatively wide viewing angle, a relatively high contrast ratio, and a relatively high response speed compared to other display apparatus technologies. Due to these characteristics, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is getting attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer, and when a voltage is applied to the first electrode and the second electrode, the organic emission layer generates visible light.
Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may further include one or more transistors (TR) that drive the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and in particular, one pixel may include a switching TR and a driving TR.
In this regard, because characteristics of a switching TR and a driving TR included in one pixel largely affect driving of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, there is a need to effectively control the switching TR and the driving TR.
However, it is difficult to control the switching TR and the driving PR included in one pixel without an additional process, thereby limiting an improvement in image-quality characteristics of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.